1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter for lighting tobaccos such as cigarettes and cigars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lighter which makes a fire by friction between a flint and a striker wheel comprises, as shown in FIG. 5, a fuel well 21 containing fuel, a gas nozzle 22 through which gas from said fuel well 21 is emitted, a flint 23 disposed near said gas nozzle 22, a striker wheel 24 rotatably disposed in sliding contact with said flint 23, said flint 23 being pressed against said striker wheel 24 by a spring 26, a gas lever 25 adapted to pull up said gas nozzle 22 so as to allow the emission of gas almost simultaneously with the rotation of said striker wheel 24, said nozzle 22 being adapted to be pulled down to its original position by a spring 27 when said gas lever 25 is released. This conventional lighter makes a fire as follows: If the striker wheel 24 is rotated by the thumb for example, sparks are emitted by friction between the striker wheel 24 and the flint 23 which is pressed against the striker wheel 24 by the spring 26. Almost simultaneously therewith, the thumb which has finished rotating the striker wheel 24 contacts and pushes down the gas level 25, which pulls up said gas nozzle 22 by leverage so as to emit gas. Now, the sparks emitted by the striker wheel 24 and the flint 23 set fire to the gas. When the thumb leaves the gas level 25, the gas nozzle 22 is pulled down to its original position by the spring 27 to stop the emission of gas and put out the fire.
The conventional lighter described above is designed to make a fire simply by rotating the striker wheel or auxiliary wheels provided on two opposite sides of the striker wheel, said striker wheel and auxiliary wheels being exposed on the outside of the lighter body. Therefore, even an infant can easily make a fire by means of such a lighter. Furthermore, if an infant holds the lighter upside down, presses the striker wheel against the floor, etc. and rotates the striker wheel thereon, then emitted sparks may light a floor carpet, etc. and cause misfortunes such as a burn and a fire.
Also, flint powder on the striker wheel may stick to the thumb because the striker wheel or the auxiliary wheels is rotated directly by the thumb. The exposed striker wheel may stain clothing when the lighter is put into a pocket, etc. of clothing.
Since a flame forming portion including the gas nozzle is exposed, a tiny fire may remain unextinguished on the gas nozzle after the use of the lighter and cause misfortunes such as a burn and a fire.